In general, when configuring a foldable electronic device, a first enclosure and a second enclosure are rotatably connected via bearings. However, in this case, what comes into question is how an electronic circuit in the first enclosure and an electronic circuit in the second enclosure are electrically connected with respect to each other.
Normally, it is configured in many cases by forming bearings and coaxial cylindrical members respectively on the first and second enclosures, inserting a flexible substrate which is turned once into the cylindrical member, connecting both ends of the flexible substrate respectively to electronic circuits provided in the first and second enclosures, and connecting the electronic circuits provided in the first and second enclosure with respect to each other.
In this arrangement, since the flexible substrate is not exposed to the outside, and hence good appearance is achieved, such a configuration is widely employed especially in mobile phones or other devices in recent years.
In this type of electronic device, since it is necessary to insert the flexible substrate into the cylindrical members and connect the flexible substrate to the electronic circuits in the first and second enclosures, the first and second cylindrical members have to be provided integrally with the first and second enclosures separately from the bearings respectively, and hence slight clearances are inevitably generated between the cylindrical members and the bearings. Therefore, when it is used in rain, rain water may enter through these clearances and may affect to the electrical circuits therein.
The present invention is intended to solve the problem described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a flip electronic device in which rain even when rain water enters therein to some extent, it is absorbed and hence an electric circuit is not affected thereby.